Pretty Good Everything
by Alaska98
Summary: Morning after Put Up or Shut Up. Again this is smut. Smut, SMut, SMUt, SMUT!


An arm wraps around my middle, followed by a soft kiss on my neck. "Penryn." And another. "Penryn." More kisses going up, to my jaw, to my cheek and finally my mouth. I kiss him back instantly, loving the feel of them on mine right in the morning. My hands seek his flesh, in need to touch him and make sure this is all real. That last night happened and that he is here with me, kissing me like I'm some fragile, rare thing that will disappear at any second and we cannot let another second go by without feeling the other.

His strong arms cage me in on my back as my hands run over his back tracing his wings, trailing my nails softly against it before reaching down and giving his buttocks a firm squeeze pulling him closer to me. Something hard and hot presses against me and I bite my lip to hide my smile. "I see your friend is up." I murmur softly against his lips, opening my eyes as he sighs and rests his head oh my shoulder.

"My friend has been up for quite some time. I woke up and I thought there was a tent down there."

A laugh breaks out of me before I can hold it back, and he shakes his head but I can feel his smile. He presses another kiss on my neck and rolls away, getting up. "We should get ready so we can head out."

I push myself up to my elbows and watch him look for his clothes that I had thrown all over the room last night. One glimpse of him and my body instantly tightens with desire. His hair standing in all directions thanks to yours truly, broad tan shoulder, washboard abs, his wings folded neatly and an amazing ass. And his, uh, appendage was standing straight up, looking marbly smooth and BIG.

"Rafe?"

"Hm?"

I push myself off the bed with the sheet wrapped around me and walk to him. "What if- what if we stayed here for today? And just have a…break from everything. Do normal couple things. Well, what they use to do, anyway."

He raised his eyebrow, clearly thrown by my suggestion as a stop in front of him, having to tilt my head to look him in the eyes.. "Are you serious?"

I shrug. "If you want to. It would be pretty nice, don't you think?"

He continues to star at me before another dazzling smile spreads across his face. "I think it's the best idea you've ever had." His hands land on my waist, pulling me towards him.

I smile. "Good. 'Cause I already thought of our first activity of the day."

"Mmm, did you? Do tell."

I let the sheet go and it falls in a pile at my feet. "Morning sex."

He growls in approve before our mouths are meshed together and he's hoisting me up on the desk next to us, scattering it's contents all over the floor. My hand wraps around his hard cock, stroking it and making it throb. I pull it closer to me, rubbing it over the lips of my entrance but he wants to touch me first.

I groan. "No foreplay, Rafe, I can't wait that long. I need you inside me now!"

"Why are you always so impatient!?" He questions.

"Why are you always so slow!?" I retaliate.

He glares but doesn't fight me any longer, instead placing his hands on my hips, arms under my thighs to lift them up higher to his shoulders. His head moves over my lips making me oh so wet with anticipation. With a thrust of his hips, his shaft enters me. He pushes deeper and deeper until he's completely inside me and I moan in relief, loving the ache of him filling me up. He pulls out a few inches and moves back in, beginning a steady rhythm, gradually moving faster and harder until he's slamming into me, hitting a spot so deep, deep inside of me that makes me cry out in pure fucking delight. I cling to him as he rocks into me, his wings spread out behind him, showing off how deadly and powerful he really is and here he is, bringing me the sweetest pleasure I've ever known. Nothing can compare to this. I don't know how I survived without being touched by him. Being filled by him over and over again. The way our bodies perfectly meld to one another.

He rolls his hips against mine, leaving me gasping, moaning as he finds my G-spot making me clench all around him. He groans at the tightness, his rod throbbing in me. He lowers my legs, balancing them on the ledge and begins to rub his fingers against my clit as he lowers his mouth to my hard nipple,taking it inside his mouth. My back arches, the electric feeling in my lower half rising and rising until I'm a quivering mess beneath him as I come, his cock never slowing, letting me ride out every tremor of my orgasm. When I come back, he moves his hand, bringing it to his mouth and licking away my juices, savoring the taste.

He pulls out, his dick still hard and so wet because of me. He looks at me for a second and I know what he wants. I move away from the desk and kneel before him. I pump his thickness with one hand and play with his balls with the other, moving them softly. He's so big, I can barely wrap my fingers around him. He grabs my breasts, playing with the nipples before, edging forward in the chair and placing himself between them, moving them up and down to pleasure himself. I take over, pushing them together and stroking his cock. I take the top into my mouth, twirling my tongue over it's head. He gasps, thrusting in between my breasts again and again.

He groans, muscles straining and I know he's almost there. I stroke him with my hands and again and put him inside my mouth, bobbling my head over his length, taking more and more of him inside until I can feel him touch the back of my throat and I force myself to let it relax, deep throating his member as he cries out my name again and again, shivers racing down him as his orgasm builds. He holds me by the back of my head, holding me there as he fucks my mouth, his dominance turning me on. Then with a grunt, he releases deep inside me and I try to swallow every drop some of it trailing over my boobs.

He falls down on to the floor moving me on top of him as kisses me and tasting himself and I can still taste me.

"That was a pretty good wake up call, I think." I say.

He grins. "That was a pretty good everything, I think."


End file.
